The present invention relates to bicycle and motorcycle locks and, in particular to a combined bicycle pedal and lock device which comprises an integral component of a bicycle, enabling regular riding of the bicycle, with the combined bicycle pedal and lock serving both as a pedal and also to enable locking the bicycle to an anchoring means, such as a tree, a metal bar or frame, or a street pole, with the combined bicycle pedal and lock serving as the lock.
Bicycle theft is common and easy to perform. A thief who finds a bicycle which is not locked, especially in open space, can easily take the bicycle, ride it, and disappear from the area in a very short period of time. The thief can also, instead of riding the stolen bicycle, move it on its wheels while walking alongside it and supporting it or load it on a vehicle and leave the area.
In order to prevent bicycle theft, or at least make it difficult, many various types of bicycle locking means have been developed and are in use. These means can be divided into two groups. The first group includes locking means that prevent the ability to ride the bicycle or move it on its wheels, by preventing the possibility for rotational movement of at least one of the wheels around its axle. The second group includes locking means designated to lock the bicycle to an anchoring means, such as a pole, tree, or designated anchor.
An example of an anchoring means of the second group is shown in FIG. 1 in which bicycle 200 is locked to pole 201 by locking means 202.
Many means are included in the second group, one of which is the U-lock 203, shown in FIG. 2a, including a U-shaped bar 204, usually of metal, and lock 205. An additional means from the second group is the locking chain 206, including a chain 207 and lock 208. Similarly, the means can include a cable in lieu of chain 207.
Locking means which are not an integral part of the bicycle need to be carried somehow when they are not locking the bicycle, making riding the bicycle more difficult and inconvenient.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a bicycle lock, which is an integral part of the bicycle, which enables regular operation of a bicycle when riding it, when moving it on its wheels, and during storage, and also enables simply and efficiently locking the bicycle to an anchoring stand.